This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a plurality of colors and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machining that can selectively form a multicolor image in response to an original with a plurality of colors.
As well known, a copying machine of any ordinary type can only reproduce a monocolor image even when the original has a plurality of colors. Although a multicolor image forming apparatus that can print-out an image in a plurality of colors in response to a multicolored original image through scanning operation has already been known, an apparatus of this type is generally prohibitively expensive.